


I never stopped

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Despite ed saving Martin from Sofias henchmen and his refusal to give Oswald up Oswald still has trouble trusting him
Relationships: Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 46





	I never stopped

To say that Oswald wasn't grateful for eds help in rescuing Martin would be a lie having given ed a tearful thank you as he held Martin once returning to the safe house that ed had found for them. 

He'd even watched with a fond smile as ed taught Martin sign language as a way to communicate.

But despite this he still found it hard to trust him 

It all came to head one evening when Ed and Martin were late getting back to the safe house  
He'd been pacing the floors worried wincing as the pain in his foot grew.

Finally 45 minutes after the arranged time ed walks in carrying a bag full of books while Martin happily eats an ice cream cone

"Where the hell were you" Oswald shouts 

"I took Martin out to book store you know that " ed says not in the mood for Oswalds yelling.

"For two hours not to mention you were late " Oswald replies 

"He's a kid Oswald we can't keep him locked up here all day " Ed says 

Sensing an argument Martin takes the bag from eds hands and heads to his room.

"Now look what you did" ed says 

"Me your the one that started it by bringing him back late" Oswald argues determined to get the last word 

"Because I took him to get ice cream what did you think was gonna happen " 

"You should get back to the narrows Lee will be wondering where you are" Oswald says he was in to much pain to argue. 

"No you are not walking away from this Oswald " ed says moving to grab Oswalds wrist but stops when the shorter man takes a step back  
"You don't trust me do you" ed asks 

"Can you blame me I trusted you I.. " Oswald pauses holding back tears before continuing 

"I loved you and you betrayed me"

"Oswald " ed starts 

Oswald lifts his hand not wanting to hear eds excuses 

"Just go home ed" he says before walking back to the rundown sofa wincing every time he walks on his foot.

Ed is reluctant to leave like this and when he sees Oswald wincing he knows he has to stay he waits until the man is sat down before walking over

"What are you still doing here" Oswald says pulling his injured leg to rest over his good one 

Ed dosent awnser he just kneels down and reaches for Oswalds leg.

No not again Oswald thinks pulling his leg back as he's reminded of Sofia 

"I'm not her Oswald you can trust me your in pain and i can help" Ed says his hands hovering waiting for Oswalds permission 

Oswald sighs before reluctantly accepting eds help 

With his permission ed pulls Oswalds leg down into his hand before pulling up the leg of his trousers.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me" ed says massaging the injured leg making sure not to add to much pressure 

"I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again but I hope that's not the case I want to make things up to you Oswald im sorry hurt you I let my anger get the better of me and I lost the most important person in my life".

"Im sorry I hurt you"Oswald replies trying not sigh in relief as the pain leaves his leg 

"Can I ask you something " ed says looking up at Oswald 

"What is it"

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me " ed says 

"I wanted to at dinner but you met Isabella " Oswald replies 

"I wish i hadn't " ed admits looking down filled with regret.

"I can barely remember her " ed says as tears well up in his eyes "the minute you hit the water she left my mind and I regretted everything i did to you I drove myself mad taking drugs just so I could see you again " 

a tear falls down eds cheek and all Oswald wants to do in that moment is hold him 

"I craved revenge and in the end I pushed away the only person that could ever love me" ed finishes before braking down into sobs.

Despite his brain telling him not to fall for it that it was a trick Oswald listened to his heart and stood up from the sofa and knelt down to comfort ed

"It's okay " Oswald says pulling ed into his arms 

Ed startles when Oswalds hand wipes tears away from his cheek and he looks  
Up at him

At this point Oswald has just stopped listening to his brain and he slowly leans in with ed meeting him halfway in a tender kiss .

It didn't last long before they pulled away foreheads resting against each other 

"I love you" ed says quietly like he was expecting rejection

Oswalds heart fills with joy and he strokes ed cheek 

"Ed I love you to I never stopped " he says 

Ed smiles before leaning in for another kiss lasting longer then the first.

Later when Martin came out of his room he found Oswald sitting on the sofa with ed lying down resting his head on Oswalds lap sleeping while the shorter man ran his fingers through his hair

Hearing footsteps Oswald looked up smiling before moving to make space for Martin without waking ed

Martin smiles before taking his seat and cuddling into Oswalds side

He finally had a family.


End file.
